Geoblox
Geoblox is an organizational puzzle game that was released on February 27, 2008 with FunOrb. It is praised for having some of the catchiest music of the games on FunOrb. Gameplay Geoblox is essentially a match and eliminate game which could be compared to Columns. Pieces of different colours and shapes will fall towards the "avatar" at the center of the screen. Players must rotate around to select what part of the avatar the piece will stick to. The player must then connect 2 other pieces of either the same shape or colour to the attached piece to eliminate it and earn points. If players stack up too many pieces the avatar will overload and the game will end. If a player successfully survives the level timer they will advance to the next level. Before advancing an event called the Bubble Bonus will occur. This will award points depending on how many pieces are left on the character at the end. Geoblox consists of 8 levels, each with a time that increases per round. As the player advances, the pieces fall faster and different colours and shapes are added. Near the end of the germ level, Silver Star pieces are introduced. When these stars strike the character it eliminated all pieces directly stuck to the character, though pieces stuck to the ones connected to the character will not be eliminated. In the space level multicoloured pieces fall; these pieces will take the colour of whatever piece they strike and are great for eliminating pieces that are overrunning the character. Also, "bubble" pieces will fall. These bubbles have a fixed colour but their shape will automatically match that of the piece it hits. Most players would agree that as pieces build up on you the more difficult it is to recover. The recommended strategy is to eliminate pieces as quickly as possible. Levels Please Note: After completing all 8 levels they will restart. They will be harder and have new forms and colours. Also Note: This description mainly covers the first run. Sun Stage The sun stage is arguably a tutorial stage. The pieces fall slowly here and it is very easy to gather points on it.there are 50 pieces in this level Sweet Stage This is another fairly easy level. Pieces fall slightly faster. This is also a great level to gather points on.there are 70 pieces in this level Jewellery Stage This is considered the last of the basic levels. Pieces fall slightly faster then the last level. A bigger variety of shapes and colors is added. This was originally a members-only level, but Jagex extended the free game up to the germ stage, though silver stars do not appear in the free game.there are 90 pieces in this level Germ Stage Many new players fail on this stage. A wide variety of new pieces and colors are introduced here, including the Silver Star (see the Gameplay section for details) as well as an even faster falling rate. The recommended strategy for this level is to eliminate pieces based on their color rather then their shape. Space Stage This stage introduces two new types of pieces: multicolored and bubbles (see Gameplay for more details) a new variety of pieces is added here as well. Pieces don't seem to really have a falling rate increase on this stage. The best way to deal with this stage is to align by color again. This used to be the third members-only level, but it is now only the first, as the jewellery and germ stage are now available to free players. Sport Stage No new features are introduced here. However, the fall rate increases. You must be extremely fast. Try to align by shapes here and leave room for an area to catch Silver Stars. They are very helpful on this level. Bakery Stage The final stage, with the fastest fall rate and most confusing pieces. It is similar to the sport stage. Achievements Category:Original Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Arcade Games